Aktif dan Pasif
by Alice Hortensia
Summary: Permainan itu dimulai lagi. Pertanyaan itu terulang lagi. Fang begitu muak, hal ini terulang lagi. Dia menyoroti teman-temannya—sekumpulan orang bodoh—yang saling menanyakan dan menjawab pertanyaan yang berbau pasif dan aktif.
**BoBoiBoy** **Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, AT, alur kecepatan, bahasa sulit dimengerti, typo(s)**

 **[Alice]**

 **Hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai, Alice di sini. Kali ini, saya kembali dengan oneshoot kecil-kecilan milik saya. Saya tahu, saya masih punya Stalker dan Romeo and Cinderella yang belum saya selesaikan, tapi saya merasa harus menulis Ini segera. Ini terinspirasi di saat teman-teman saya bermain permainan ini. Dan saya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai. Saya dongkol karena mereka ribut bukan main. Well, itu hak mereka juga untuk bermain. Jadi, saya hanya jengkel pada saat itu saja.**

 **Satu lagi, saya selalu memakai mata Ying menjadi biru, saya pakai sesuai dengan Season 2.**

 **Sudah segini dulu curcolnya, and last but not least,**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

* * *

Permainan itu dimulai lagi. Pertanyaan itu terulang lagi. Fang begitu muak, hal ini terulang **lagi**. Dia menyoroti teman-temannya—sekumpulan orang bodoh—yang saling menanyakan dan menjawab pertanyaan yang berbau pasif dan aktif.

"Digemari atau menggemari?" tanya sesorang di antara mereka.

Yang lainnya memasang wajah serius. Lalu mereka saling sahut menyahut antara dua pilihan tadi. "Digemari" atau "menggemari." Fang berdecih.

Gopal dan BoBoiBoy ikut memainkan permainan bodoh ini. Permainan ini tidak ada untungnya, hanya membuat ribut kelas di kala guru tidak ada di ruangan. Yang membuat Fang tidak tahu pikir adalah mengapa Yaya tidak menegur mereka. Mungkin karena Ying, Gopal dan BoBoIBoy adalah teman-temannya, atau mungkin karena Yaya **ikut** bermain dengan mereka.

Yah, itu teori yang paling betul, _Fang sangat tahu itu._

"Dibenci atau menbenci?" tanya gadis itu. Fang menatap mereka. Hanya mereka yang memilih "dibenci" adalah penakut yang takut melakukan aksi.

Pemuda itu kembali membuka buku IPA-nya. Permainan itu sudah dimulai sejak kemarin. Pada saat itu guru sedang rapat, tentu saja itu menjadi surga sementara seluruh murid. Mereka saling menertawakan, bermain atau sekedar bergosip. Dan tiba-tiba permainan ini datang. Mereka tidak tahu mau nenamainya apa, tapi Fang sudah tahu nama apa yang cocok.

"Pengganggu Ketenangan Kelas," Fang berkomentar. Dan tentu saja, semua orang menatapnya. Fang masih bisa mendengar jelas bisikan-bisikan yang berasal dari mulut mereka. Bisik-bisik seperti: "Dia kenapa?", "Oh, biasa cari perhatian," atau "Ganteng sih, jadi semaunya saja," bisa terdengar jelas.

"Sudahlah, Fang berhak memberi usul. Kalian juga pusing 'kan mencari namanya," Ying berusaha menenangkan.

"Tadi aku hanya bercanda, bagaimana dengan Pasif dan Aktif?" Semuanya saling menatap dan mengangguk-angguk. "Itu ide yang bagus," kata teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak ikut main?" tanya BoBoiBoy pada Fang. Pemuda itu memberi tampang tidak tertarik. "Untuk apa? Itu tidak memberi keuntungan ekonomis yang berarti bagiku. Dan lagi, itu tidak masuk akal, hanya membuang tenaga, hanya **gadis-gadis** saja yang melakukan permainan itu," Fang berkata sarkastis.

"Kau tahu, kau menghinaku dan Gopal." Fang menyeringai. "Memang itu tujuannya."

"Terserah mau sajalah, tapi jika kau memang ingin bermain, kau bisa bergabung kapan pun kau suka."

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak akan mau. Lagi pula, permainan bodoh kalian ini akan selesai dan tidak akan dipermainkan lagi."

Dan Fang—si bocah penggerutu—terbukti salah.

Permainan "Pasif dan Aktif" itu kembali dimainkan, malahan, jumlah pemainnya lebih banyak dari yang ia bisa bayangkan. Dan karena jumlah pemain semakin banyak, semakin ribut pula keadaan kelas mereka. Fang menggerutu pelan. Gendang telinganya rusak karena suara teriakan gadis-gadis dan kemungkinan juga Gopal.

Tapi Fang tidak bisa menghentikan permainan ini. Walau dia ingin—sangat ingin malahan—dia hanya tidak bisa. Setidaknya dia bisa mengetahui sedikit apa yang Ying rasakan.

Sedikit.

Gadis itu sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak dia tidak menyerah menyemangati Fang di saat dia tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Biasanya, orang-orang akan segera menjauh begitu wajah Fang berubah menjadi keras dan nada bicaranya meninggi. Tapi Ying dengan berani mendekatinya. Well, gadis itu pernah hampir menyerah, hingga Fang akhirnya menuruti perintahnya. Mata Fang tidak bisa berkedip di kala gadis itu tersenyum padanya di saat dia hampir menangis karena putus asa.

Fang meremas telapak tangannya. Getaran menyebalkan itu selalu datang dan pergi, mengacaukan suasana hatinya. Mata oniksnya terus memperhatikan Ying.

"Dihormati atau menghormati?"

Fang menangkat wajahnya. Pertanyaan hari ini lumayan menarik. Tentu saja pemuda ini akan memilih "dihormati." Orang lain akan dia hormati jika mereka menghormatinya lebih dahulu. Dia tidak mau menghormati orang lain. _Appalagi jika mereka berutang padaku._ Fang memicingkan matanya pada Gopal.

"Dilupakan atau melupakan?"

Fang menatap Ying yang menjawab "melupakan." Dia tersenyum lirih. Fang tidak akan melupakan gadis itu. Maka, dia hanya bisa menjawab "dilupakan." Walau dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Dibenci atau membenci?" Yaya akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu pada kelompok "Aktif dan Pasif."

Fang melirik pergelangannya, mengecek sudah pukul berapa saat itu, lalu mengingat kejadian yang terlintas di kepalanya. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipinya. "Aku membencimu, Fang!" Ying berteriak frustasi padanya. "Kau tidak membenciku, kau hanya tak tahan akan kejujuranku."

Ying melemparkannya sebuah batu kecil. Tidak sakit, hanya nyeri. Di hati. Dan itu perih.

Pada saat itu Fang mengejeknya. Hari itu BoBoiBoy—Pangeran Sekolah—tengah berulang tahun. Tentu saja semua orang akan memberinya hadiah. Siapa pun itu, teman, sahabat, _fangirls_ , Yaya... Ying.

Dia menelan ludah saat dia melihat bungkusan biru cantik berada dalam telapak tangan Ying. Rapi, Ying sangat jarang membungkus sesuatu dengan begitu tapi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang hadiahnya Ying bungkus dengan rapi. Hanya sedikit orang. BoBoiBoy masuk di antaranya.

Darahnya mendidih dalam urat nadinya, Fang tahu perasaan apa ini. Ini cemburu. Sungguh, ini cemburu. Saat istirahat mulai, dan orang-orang mulai memberikan BoBoiBoy hadiah, Fang dengan cepat menarik Ying ke ujung koridor.

"Apa maumu?!" tanyanya kesal. Fang tidak menjawab, dia menatap rendah gadis di bawahnya yang ia sudutkan di dinding. Mata birunya mencerminkan kekesalan, marah, dan... ketakutan?

Kedua Safir sempurna di balik kacamata itu memandangnya dengan ketakutan. Cukup menyakitkan untuk membuat Fang merasa terhina. Apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Fang tidak bisa memarahinya, jadi, apa yang otak jeniusnya bisa perintahkan adalah bertanya, "Berapa banyak Ringgit yang kau pakai untuk hal itu?"

Terkutuklah otak ekonomis Fang yang "jenius."

Alis Ying bertaut bingung. Tentu saja kau akan bingung jika seorang pemuda menarikmu keluar menuju sudut koridor, lalu menyudutkanmu di dinding hanya untuk bertanya berapa banyak yang yang mau habiskan untuk hadiah pria lain.

Ying sudah merasa janggal sejak Fang menariknya keluar. Dia membiarkan dirinya mengikuti Fang karena dia tidak bisa melawan. Melawan pun sia-sia, Fang sudah menjadi seorang pria, pria yang berperwatakan tinggi dan bahu yang lebar serta dada yang kokoh. Tentu saja, disudutkan di dinding adalah suatu yang hal yang memalukan, apalagi adegan ini selalu muncul dalam film, sinetron, atau pun novel-novel klise lainnya.

 _Lalu sang pria akan menyudutkan sang wanita, menyatakan perasaannya dan segera mencium bibirnya._ Ying menggeleng kuat. Ciuman pertamanya bukan untuk Fang! Bukan untuk siapa-siapa kecuali suaminya! Dan dalam hati kecilnya dia selalu berharap BoBoiBoy-lah yang mendapatkan ciumannya. Jadi, itu membuat Ying bingung saat Fang menanyakan tentang subjek lain.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku bekerja untuk ini, walau memang tak seberapa, aku melakukan ini untuk sahabatku." Andai salah satu kata dari kalimatnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih, dia akan sangat bahagia.

"Untuk apa? Yaya itu jodohnya, orang bodoh di Atata Tiga juga tahu itu. Untuk apa mau repot-repot memberinya hadiah?" Tamparan keras menghantam diri Ying.

Merasa Ying mulai mendengarkan dirinya, Fang lanjut berbicara. "Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa BoBoiBoy itu untuk Yaya. Kau tidak bisa menang darinya, seberapa keras pun kau berusaha. Kau mungkin menang dalam pelajaran, tapi kau kalah dalam hal ini."

Fang tahu, dia juga selalu menang dalam pelajaran melawan BoBoiBoy—Fang selalu mendapatkan peringkat ketiga—tapi nasibnya sama seperti Ying, dia kalah dalam hal ini. Sama-sama pecundang. Pecundang Cantik dan Pecundang Pelit. Serasi sekali, bukan?

Tapi apa jika si Pecundang Cantik menampar dan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci si Pecundang Pelit disebut serasi?

Fang tahu jawabannya, tentu saja tidak.

Mata Oniks Fang kembali fokus pada bukunya. Hingga suara Ying yang nyaring kembali membuat pemuda itu diam, menatapnya dalam kepedihan.

Mata biru Ying menatap pemuda bertopi dinosaurus di sampingnya.

"Dicintai atau mencintai?"

Ada jeda singkat untuk berpikir. Ada jeda singkat di benak Fang. Sebuah jeda singkat yang membuat rasa sakit segera menyelimuti dada Fang, menjalar ke jantungnya, dan membuat hatinya kacau.

 _Dicintai atau mencintai?_ Fang mengulang pertanyaan Ying. Tentu ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang selalu mengganggunya. Sudah lewat dari waktu pulang, tapi guru-guru belum membunyikan hal pulang.

Dicintai dan mencintai. Itu pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal hatinya. Fang terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri, tentu dia tidak bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dia bermain sendiri, menentukan aturannya sendiri. Tapi kejadian "senjata makan tuan" memang bisa terjadi.

Fang melirik Ying. Yang menjawab "dicintai" adalah orang egois. Orang yang ingin menerima, tetapi enggan untuk memberi. Saat Ying menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, di situlah Fang sadar, Ying adalah gadis egois. Penggerut hati, pembajak tanpa ampun, yang tidak pernah memberikan perhatian yang sama pada Fang.

Ying tetap tersenyum. Senyumnya hanya akan ditujukan oleh BoBoiBoy. Anak itu memilih "mencintai." Memberi adalah sifat dasarnya.

Bel pulang berbunyi, tetapi beban berat masih ada dan mendiam dalam Fang. Dia belum memilih, dia tidak akan pernah memilih.

Yah, itu yang ia pegang sampai ia melihat Ying kembali melintas di depannya bagaikan pendeta suci dengan senyum polos yang tersungging di bibirnya, dan Fang sadar, dirinya pendosa. Apa yang ia pilih?

"Mencintai."

Ying yang tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang Fang katakan bertanya, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Fang menoleh. "Tidak ada, hanya pikiranku yang melayang."

Dia masih berpikir bahkan di saat gadis itu meninggalkannya untuk berjalan pulang bersama sahabatnya. Fang terkekeh miris, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantong celananya masing-masing, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Mata hitamnya mengamati gerakan gadis itu. Ini kutukan. Jelas ini kutukan. Bibirnya menyeringai.

Pasif dan Aktif, mana yang akan kaupilih?

end .

* * *

 **A/N : Halo, Alice di sini! Bagaimana? Berantakan, aneh, bikin baper? Ah, saya ingin tahu pikiran kalian. Yah, memang ini mungkin terlihat sangat OOC, terutama Fang, tapi saya berusaha sangat keras untuk tetap mendeskripsikan sifat mereka seutuhnya. Yah, permainan ini memang bikin ribut dan baper. Walau akhirnya saya ikut main juga (bapernya juga).**

 **Well, segini dulu one shoot saya.**

 **Last word, review?**

* * *

 **#beruang**


End file.
